


A família perfeita

by nichtgut-sonderngern (eafay70)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Family Issues, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/nichtgut-sonderngern
Summary: Álvaro e Isco não concordam no tema do seu filho. Como eles vão resolver os seus problemas?





	1. O problema principal

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigadíssima, kroos8, por ser uma beta excelente!
> 
> Os comentários me fazem sorrir. :)

"Álvaro, você não pode receber cartões vermelhos sempre que tiver um Clássico! Júnior vai repetir essa violência!"

"Mas não vai repetir o que você fizer, porque você é o seu pai verdadeiro."

"Querido -"

"Não diga querido, Isco. É Isco Júnior, né? Você faz toda a publicidade com ele - ninguém acha que ele tem o meu sobrenome! Então não importa quanto você grite comigo, nem quantos cartões você tenha."

"A gente sabe os sobrenomes dele. Ele sabe os sobrenomes dele."

"Não é suficiente."

"Álvaro - Onde você vai?!"

"Vou deixar você e o seu filho - a família perfeita.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito atrassado - desculpem!
> 
> O meu portátil não quer mandar à minha beta portuguesa. :( Por isso decidi pôr esta parte aqui sem correções - espero que vocês gostem em qualquer caso!

_Alguns dias depois..._  
Toni andou pelo estacionamento com duas mochilas. Geralmente insistia que James levasse a sua própria mochila no nome da justiça entre maridos, mas hoje insistiu que James falasse com Álvaro para saber por que ele nem olhou ao Isco o dia inteiro. Marcelo se voluntariou falar com Isco sobre aquela situação para que Toni pudesse falar com os filhos Krodríguez. E isto foi o que Toni ia fazer enquanto entrou no seu carro.

De repente o seu celular tocou. Toni correu os últimos metros até o carro e atendeu. “Alô?”

“Vati, Júnior não deixa de chorar! A gente não sabe o que fazer!” Leon pareceu querer chorar também. “Não sabemos o que aconteceu! Ajude!”

“Calma, Leon. Papai e eu já voltamos. Fiquem com Júnior.” Depois ouvir Leon desligar, Toni mandou uma mensagem ao James: _Depressa!_

Segundos depois, James chegou correndo. “O que é?”

“Leon me chamou.” Os maridos começaram a dirigir. “Júnior chora sem parar. Não sabem por quê.”

“Pelo menos não está só, pobrezinho.” James não disse nada sobre as leis que Toni quebrava. “Álvaro disse que saiu da casa porque Isco não lhe respeita como pai do Júnior.”

“Você conseguiu falar com Marcelo sobre a versão do Isco?”

“Nem lhes vi. Vou chamar Marcelo quando tudo ficar tranquilo de novo.”

O alemão e o colombiano entraram na sua casa, onde os filhos deles esperavam com um Júnior que ainda chorava. Salomé explicou, “A gente falava sobre chá. Júnior ficou triste.”

“Posso ver.” James sentou ao lado do Júnior. “Fofinho, por que você está triste?”

“Papai jogou fora todo o chá quando Papá saiu. Não quer dormir sem ele. Eu também não.”

Toni sentou ao outro lado do menino. “Você sabe por que ele saiu?”

“Claro. Eu ouvi tudo. Ele quer fazer publicidade comigo para que todos saibam que tenho o sobrenome Morata.” Olhou os seus padrinhos. “Quando verem Papá, podem lhe dizer que me leve com ele? Só até Papai pense numa solução?”

James não conseguiu falar. Toni respondeu, “Vamos fazer tudo possível para te ajudar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoraria opiniões!


End file.
